La condena del híbrido
by crazydemix
Summary: Trina Vega ha vivido siempre con un único objetivo en su mente: proteger a su hermanita. Y hasta la fecha lo ha cumplido, ¿pero a qué precio?
1. Capítulo Cero: Promesa

Tori.

Cada que digo su nombre nace en mí la necesidad de protegerla. Es mi hermana y la amo, lleva mi sangre, la tuve en mis brazos cuando ella sólo tenía horas de nacida. Desde esa vez, supe lo que era sentirse feliz, lo que era querer proteger a un ser pequeño.

Nunca he dejado que nadie lastime a mí hermana, la he cuidado, y aunque no esté cerca, siempre he encontrado la manera de saber de ella. Jamás la dejaría sola y menos dejaría que algo absurdo como una profecía de hace años interfiera con la vida de mi hermana.

No dejaré que nada ni nadie interfiera con la vida de Tori, ella merece ser feliz, merece tener una vida normal, papá lo sabe y por eso ha decidido no hacer nada, sólo entregarla. ¿Cómo puede tan siquiera pensar en eso? ¿Cómo puede entregar a su pequeña hija? ¿Cómo un padre puede pensar en algo así?

Mamá no lo sabe o tan sólo lo ignora, y ellos piensan que yo no sé de sus planes. Están equivocados.

Jamás permitiría que alguien dañara a mi hermana, ella apenas es una niña, aún no sabe nada del mundo en el cual vivimos, aún no sabe de las mentiras, las verdades ocultas, los secretos. Ella merece tener una vida sin la necesidad de tener que esconderse o tener miedo por hacer algo. Tori es tan pura y buena, sé qué cuando se llegue el momento de saber todo, ella podrá elegir bien su camino y tomar la mejor decisión pero por ahora, ella no tiene la necesidad de saber lo que está por pasar, para ella, todo seguirá igual, seguirá siendo una niña buena, con un gran corazón, seguirá siendo mi hermanita aunque ella piense lo contrario de mí.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta Caitlyn entrando a la vieja habitación del abuelo.

Miro una vez más la fotografía donde estamos Tori y yo, ella apenas era un bebé, uno feliz, alegre, sin temor a nada. Ahora es una chica que está por entrar a su adolescencia y quiero que ella siga siendo feliz, que siga sin tener miedo a nada, quiero que ella se convierta en una mujer valiente y de carácter fuerte.

—Sí —respondo guardando la fotografía en mi bolsa trasera, por ella soy capaz de todo.

—Comencemos.

Entro al círculo que dibujó Caitlyn y me hinco, tomo un par de respiraciones profundas. No voy a negar que estoy nerviosa y que tengo miedo, esto, quizá, se vuelva fuerte y no pueda controlarlo, quizá mate a mi lado humano y yo sea un monstruo, quizá llegue a hacer daño, no lo sé, pero si esto funciona, mi hermana no tendrá que pasar por nada y no habrá a nadie que entregar.

—Cierra tus ojos y deja que tu cuerpo se relaje. —Obedezco a las palabras de Caitlyn y tomó una última respiración profunda.

«Te prometo que nada te pasará mientras yo esté con vida, hermanita.»


	2. Capítulo Uno: El adiós

Abro mis ojos con lentitud, miro a ambos lados de la habitación y todo parece estar tranquilo, no ha cambiado nada, todo sigue igual como la última vez que lo deje. Me incorporo a duras penas y camino hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y me doy cuenta que mi mano tiembla, sujeto mi mano con mi otra mano intentando controlar los movimientos involuntarios pero me cuesta, mi mano sigue temblando.

Cierro mis ojos e intento visualizar la imagen de Tori, de mi pequeña hermana, «hago esto por ella», me repito en mi mente mientras dejo salir el aire de mis pulmones; ella es la única razón por la que hago este sacrificio pero tengo miedo de perderme en mi mente y hacerle daño. No quiero lastimarla, no soportaría ver a mi pequeña hermana sufriendo por mi culpa. Por ella debo controlarme.

Abro mis ojos y escucho la tranquila respiración de Tori, ella está bien, nada de esto le afecta. Entrecierro mis ojos escuchando pasos en la planta baja, es papá y el señor Jauregui, ¿qué hace aquí tan temprano? Salgo con cuidado de mi habitación y me acercó al comienzo de las escaleras para escuchar mejor.

«Te lo digo, Mike, debemos hacer algo para evitar que ellos se acerquen a mi pequeña.»

«Te entiendo y comprendo, no podemos dejar que se acerquen a Victoria, ella es una niña y Trina no tiene la edad suficiente.»

«Son mis niñas, Mike, ¿cómo me piden hacer eso? ¿Cómo le piden a un padre matar a su pequeña?»

Dejo de escuchar y me encierro en la habitación de Tori, ella sigue durmiendo como un ángel, es una niña y ella no tiene nada que ver aquí, ella está libre de maldición. Lo único con lo que tiene que cargar es con el poder de su sangre, pero ellos no lo entenderían y no lo aceptarían, ellos van a querer hacerle daño a Tori de igual manera, sólo les importa su bienestar y la salvación de los suyos, si ellos no hicieron nada cuando Tori nació fue tan sólo por mi abuelo, él con su último aliento protegió a mamá de todo y cuando nació Tori, su sangre fue la razón por la que aún seguimos con vida.

Y juro por mi vida que no dejaré que nadie le haga daño a mi hermana, ni siquiera nuestros padres, no voy a dejar que nadie la toque.

—¿Trina? —Miro a Tori y sonrío un poco al verla estirar su cuerpo y restregar sus ojos—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya te vas?

Niego a su última pregunta y me encamino para tomar asiento en la orilla de su cama, casi nunca logro despedirme de Tori cuando me voy de cacería, siempre me iba sin despertarla, como papá me enseñó, él me dijo que Tori era muy pequeña para saber de los asuntos de la familia.

—No —susurro pasando mis manos por su cabello—, no me iré esta vez. —Le sonrío para confirmar mis palabras y ella me regresa el gesto.

—¿Papá ya se fue? —pregunta un poco animada, entrecierro mis ojos y ella suelta una pequeña risa—. Quiero entrenar contigo, ¿puedo? —Ella agacha su mirada, puedo escuchar como su corazón late más rápido de lo normal.

—Lo haremos pero cuando papá se vaya, ¿de acuerdo? —Tori levanta su mirada emocionada y feliz, desde que ella supo la verdad de nuestros viajes dejó en claro que quería ser parte del equipo, siempre se mostró valiente, fuerte ante todo.

Mamá fue la primera en entrenar con Tori, vi uno de sus entrenamientos, Tori, aunque era muy joven, ella tenía apenas nueve años, se movía ágilmente, mostraba destrezas para ser una cazadora, lo traía en sus genes. Toda su inteligencia a la hora del ataque, su astucia y su valentía lo heredo de nuestro abuelo.

—Por ahora vuelve a dormir, vendré por ti cuando papá se haya ido, ¿entendido? —le digo levantándome de la cama.

—Gracias, Tri, eres la mejor hermana. —Sonrío ante las palabras de Tori y salgo de la habitación dejando que ella descanse.

Suspiro y cambio por completo mi expresión, ahora debo saber quiénes quieren hacerle daño a mi hermana y eliminarlos uno por uno; sé qué son los cazadores miembros de la corte pero no sé la ubicación de ellos, mi padre y Mike la saben pero ellos son tan listos para evitar que un vampiro los obligue a revelar la ubicación precisa de los miembros más importantes de la corte.

Voy a averiguarla por mi cuenta.

Camino hasta mi habitación, quiero tomar una ducha e ir a correr un poco, necesito gastar energías para poder entrenar con Tori, será la primera vez que entrene con ella sin la presencia de nuestros padres, tengo miedo de lastimarla, de sobrepasarme con mi fuerza y provocarle un grave daño, por esa razón...

—¿Trina? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, hija?

Me giro hacia mi padre, él siempre está listo para partir, como ahora, lleva su chaqueta café de cuero, jeans de mezclilla, ese cinturón donde él coloca sus armas y sus botas café. Nunca lo toman desprevenido, por eso es uno de los mejores.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunto sin responder a su pregunta inicial, él camina hasta donde estoy yo y puedo notar que está nervioso, diría que está asustado.

—Sí hija, debo hacer algo importante —me responde tratando de sonreír pero no puedo, los nervios de su rostro están demasiado tensos como para crear una mueca tranquilizadora.

—¿Puedo ir? —pregunto aunque sé que me dirá que no pero debo asegurarme que esa será su respuesta y así tener la oportunidad de preparar a Tori antes de que él o cualquiera se le ocurra acercarse a ella y hacerle daño.

—No, hija, esta vez no puedes ir, puede ser peligroso —me responde con un deje de preocupación en su voz, él coloca sus manos en mis hombros y puedo sentir el sudor a través de ellas, él está muy nervioso—. Vas a cuidar a mamá y a Tori por mí, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta me deja un poco mal parada, él no es de hacer esa clase de preguntas, siempre que sale a cazar o que salíamos a cazar, él dejaba a dos cazadores de rango alto-medio para vigilar la casa y a mamá y Tori, y cuando yo me quedaba en casa, hacía lo mismo, ¿por qué ahora me pregunta eso? ¿Por qué hoy?

—Sí, padre —respondo aún sin entender el porqué de su petición pero es algo que siempre haría—. ¿Me dirás a dónde irás?

Él traga saliva pensando en sí debería responder mi pregunta o no, lo miro a los ojos esperando por su respuesta. Él desvía su mirada hacia la habitación de Tori y hago lo mismo sólo para darme cuenta que Tori nos está viendo desde la puerta.

—Iré a Denver con Mike. —Finalmente responde papá—. Cuando esté allá me comunicaré contigo, hija.

—Sí —respondo regresando mis ojos hacia para con él—. Te deseo suerte, papá.

—Yo también papi. —Giro mi cabeza para con Tori y la descubro sonriendo, sé qué está feliz porque podrá entrenar pero también sé que estará triste cuando papá se vaya, ella lo adora, lo admira.

Él se acerca a Tori y se despide de ella con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y cuando papá entró a su habitación, Tori me miró y me sonrió dando saltos, negué con mi cabeza y entré a mi habitación. Papá tal vez iría con la corte y yo debo aprovechar para seguirlos y poder tener la oportunidad de dar con la corte y acabar con todos, ¿pero cómo le haré para que ellos no se den cuenta? Tori y mamá se pueden dar cuenta y ellas pueden impedirme ir o avisarle a papá.

Esperare la noche para partir.


End file.
